poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Says The Future is Wild
Winnie the Pooh Says The Future is Wild is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh mega package crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Trivia *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Bloom and her friends, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Grandma Squarepants, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl and his family, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Mr. DNA, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Arthur Fonzarelli, Ralph Malph, Mary Lou Milligan, Arthur and his friends, Mr. Ratburn, Skunk, Fox, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Dennis the Menace and his friends, Alex, Melman, Marty, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar, Yogi Bear and his friends, the Magic School Bus Gang, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Jay-Jay the Jet Plane and his friends, Angelina Ballerina, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Wishbone, Ttark, Drake, Josh, Grammy, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, MewTwo, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Ogden O. Ostrich, Sheldon S. Cargo, Holey Moley, Captain Underpants, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Baloo, Ariel, Princess Melody, Princess Jasmine, Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Fifi the Feather Duster, Princess Aurora, Princess Odette, Princess Tiana, Mulan, Mushu, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Charlie Brown and his friends, Reese, Rydell, Ahsoka Tano, Madea, Mordecai, Rigby, Pajama Sam, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Meta Knight, Howard the duck, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Johnny, Plank, Sara, Jimmy, Kevin, Rowlf, Nazz, Alice, the White Rabbit, the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, the Tiny Toons, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Bob and his friends (from Reboot), Loke Groundrunner and his friends, Bobby and his family (from Bobby's World), the entire cast from Between the Lions, Napoleon, Birdo, IG-88 and his friends, the Fresh Beat Band, the cast from the 1948 The Last of the Lost cartoon, Frank Phil, the Drawn Together gang, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, Sonic, Tails, me and my siblings, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Hank Hill and his friends, the Family Guy gang, the American Dad gang, the Cleveland Show gang, the Bob's Burgers gang, Jerry Seinfeld and his friends, Leader Dog and his friends, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Charlie the Unicorn and his friends, the entire cast from The Proud Family (including Dijonay Jones, who is Bart Simpson's girlfriend), the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Miss Sara Bellum, Fry and his friends (from Futurama), Princess Anna and her friends, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro, the Oliver & Company gang, the Sercret Saturdays, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, Stan and his friends, the Kids Icorporated Gang, the Teletubbies, Noo-Noo, Toad, Princess Peach, Wario, Bower's Pooh's Adventures team, Princess Melody, the Sesame Street gang, Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs (2001 film)), Sam, Clover, Alex, Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Rapunzel and her friends, Aladar and his family, Sly Fox and Birdie, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, the rest of the entire cast from Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise, Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Pluto, the entire cast from the Spot the Dog franchise, the entire cast from Switching Goals, the entire cast from the Mary-Kate and Ashley franchise (excluding To Grandmother's House We Go), The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Gangreen Gang, the Amoeba Boys, Sedusa, the Rowdyruff Boys, Cruella DeVil, Horace, Jasper, Mr. Burns and Smithers, Pinky and the Brain, Lavernia, the Crime Empire, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur, Cecil, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Black Helmet Man, the Bowser family, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Valentine (from Skull Girls), Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Newman, Cree Lincoln, Prince Hans, Mr. Tinkles, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, the Evil Queen, Sodarn Insane, Morgana the sea witch, Undertow, Cloak, Dagger and the Grand Duke of Owls are guest star in this film. *The only reason why this film is a mega package film is because is features all episodes of The Future is Wild documentary mini series, the children's TV series of The Future is Wild, Bobby's World (TV series) (with Yogi Bear and his friends absent in the Christmas episodes, due to Pooh's Adventures of Yogi's First Christmas being made sometime after Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar), and the 1948 cartoon short The Land of the Lost. *This is an NTSC film with the NTSC bits from various films and TV shows. *TeenTitansFan201 originally planned to co-direct this film with Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler, but he died in a car accident, so Shadow101815 will take over as another co-director for this film instead, although it will be dedicated to the memory of TeenTitansFan201. However, Reese Ambler also retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner and Shadow101815 are the only directors of this film. *This film will feature a new dubbed version of the song Playing with the Big Boys Now from The Prince of Egypt. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Dinosaur crossover with The Future is Wild TV series, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Aladar and his family ended up guest starring in this film instead. Gallery Hamburglar_s_hunky_new_look_by_yakkowarnermovies101-d71xi0d.jpg|Hamburglar's hunky new look. Gina vendetti as queen la clip art version by yakkowarnermovies101-d9cfuai.png|Gina Vendetti in Queen La's attire. Videos Pooh's Adventures of The Future is Wild Trailer (REDO) Pooh's Adventures of The Future is Wild clip 1 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Package Films Category:Shadow101815